Raphael
Raphael is a mutant turtle and one of the main characters of the series. The color of his mask is red and his weapons of choice are sais. He is voiced by Sean Astin. Physical appearance Raph is a mutant turtle with a red mask and wears some straps. He has a crack on the left side of his shell that resembles a lightning bolt. Personality Raph is known to be saracastic and short-tempered. He sometimes wants to do things his way because he thinks they're better. However, he is sometimes caring. Like his brothers, he loves pizza. History Early life Like his brothers, he was adopted by Splinter at a pet store. They were mutated by the Kraang who were disguised as people. They fled to the sewers where Splinter trained them as ninjas. He named the turtles after the Great Renaissance artists. Season 1 Season 2 Relationships Family/Allies Leonardo Raph is mostly furious about Leo when he thinks that his suggestions were terrible. One time in New Girl in Town, he let Raph take his lead because he was fed up of Raph's negative attitude. Later on, he then let Leo back in the team and apologized. Donatello Michelangelo Mikey sometimes likes to mess with Raph, much to his annoyance. He also teases him about Spike, which makes Raph want to hit him. He will sometimes taunt Mikey, but he still cares for him. Splinter Splinter is often annoyed by Raph's hot temper, but he still cares for him. Even when Raph lost his temper of being insulted by Vic, he now learns from Splinter that a better way to not react too easy from an insult is by ignoring it. Spike Raph found and rescued Spike when he flushed in the sewers. He really cares for Spike and is always there for him. He somestimes lets Spike ride on his shoulder and feeding him lettuce leaves. He shares his thoughts with him, which has the Turtles sometimes tease him about that. When Spike was mutated into Slash, he wanted to join in Raph to find the mutagen. However, he develops a vendetta on his brothers for thinking they never understood him. He also preferred to be called Slash instead of Spike. He almost killed Donnie and Mikey, but Raph is not pleased because he never wanted this, but Slash says there is no turning back. When Raph turned him down, Slash turned on him for his refusal. When he stunned Slash by hitting his pressure points. He then tried to save Slash, but it was too late. Slash falls of the building and believes to have died. However, it turned out Slash survived and he has vanished. When Slash saved Raph from a Kraang, he respectfully nods at him, meaning there's still some good inside him. In Newtralized!, he was still holding on to the past and he teamed up with the Newtralizer. He and Raph still fought each other. When the Newtralizer carelessly almost crushed Slash, Raph saved him and himself. After the Newtralizer's defeat, he wanted Slash to reunite back to the team, but Slash respectfully refuses and thinks he's better off solo. April Casey When they first met, they fought each other. By then, after Casey helped the Turtles, he becomes Raph's partner. In Newtralized!, Casey wouldn't listen much to Raph, which had him cast off Casey. However, when Casey returned to save him, the Turtles and Slash, he managed to defeat the Newtralizer. Raph then welcomed Casey back to the team. Karai When she was still an enemy, he despised her because she was with the Foot Clan. Even after she reformed, he still didn't trusted her. During a mission, he seems to finally care for her, and felt sad when she got mutated. Enemies Shredder Chris Bradford Xever Xever's is one of Raph's mortal enemies. They despise each other. They often help each other so they can finish off themselves. Vic He is another one of Raph's mortal enemies. Raph despises him for insulting him (such as calling Raph a slimy, green ham shank, a spineless cream puff, and thinking his sais are salad tongs). When he thinks he's a frog, it annoyed Raph even more. This makes him want to pummel Vic really hard. Even as a mutant spider, Raph still hates him, but he finally managed to ignore his insults. Spy-Roach Another arch enemy of Raph because he is terrified of cockroaches. As a normal roach, Raph tried to kill him. When he got mutated, he developed a vendetta on Raph for trying to kill him earlier. When he kidnapped Mikey to lure Raph, he knew he had to face his own fear. He did managed to destroy him, but now he still fears roaches. Trivia *Raph was named after Raphael Sanzio. *His greatest fear are cockroaches. Category:Characters Category:Heroes Category:Mutants Category:Turtles